The present technology relates to a display device of a reflection type or of a semi-transmission type that includes a reflective section and a transmissive section. Furthermore, the present technology relates to an electronic apparatus provided with the above display device.
In recent years, display devices for mobile appliances, such as portable phones and electronic papers, have been increasingly in demand. Among display devices for mobile appliances, backlight-free reflective display devices are attracting attention due to their lightweight, compact body (for reference, see Japanese Patent Registration No. 2771392).